Showdown! Ixal Fleet VS Aliea Gakuen!
by Sadomasochist2716
Summary: The showdown everyone has been waiting for! When Aliea Gakuen members meet real aliens! How will this turn out? Who will die?
_**Happy belated White Day, everyone! And happy birthday to Inazuma Eleven Forever! All the best wishes for you, Ina-chan! Just as promise, this is your birthday fic! Hope you and everyone enjoy this story!**_

 _ **But first, have to do the disclaimer. I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of the characters that were created by Level 5, blah, blah, blah. Okay, enough talk. On with the fic.**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Showdown! Ixal Fleet VS Aliea Gakuen!**

No one really knew how it started, not that it really mattered, because, at the moment, all they cared was winning this argument.

"You are all fakers!" Ozrock snapped, glaring at the members of Aliea Gakuen, who just stared at Ixal Fleet in absolute boredom.

"Really now?" Gran asked with a raised brow.

"WE are REAL aliens, while all of you just pretend to be ones!" Ozrock continued, mentally seething when all the members of Aliea did was shrugging their shoulders.

"So what?" Gazel questioned, hand on his hip. "Actually, we never intended to call ourselves aliens in the first place. It was Reize who decided to call us like that in the first place."

"I'm bored, can you blame me?" The captain of Gemini Storm pouted. "We have new names, new personalities. Might as well have a new race."

"That…actually makes sense," Ulvida mused, tapping her chin with her forefinger. "Not to mention, we all call ourselves aliens after he started it."

"Aha!" Ozrock shouted triumphantly. "So you all admit being fakers?!"

"We never denied that, so there's nothing to admit," said Desarm. "Besides, so what if you are real aliens? It means nothing to us, really."

Students of Aliea murmured in agreement, while members of Ixal Fleet were openly seething now. Couldn't these pseudo-aliens see Ixal Fleet could kick their ass right there and then?

"Because we are real aliens, so we are better than you!" Ishigashi decided to join in after staying silent for a while. Unluckily for him, just like Ozrock's, his word had no affect on students of Aliea Gakuen.

"Really now?" Burn smirked, his arms crossed over his chest. "We never know that."

"You don't have Souls like us!" Ishigashi snapped, steam practically coming out of his ears. "That's the prove we are more superior than you!"

"Souls? Who needs that when we already have the power of the Aliea Meteorite?" Burn chuckled. "With the power of the meteorite, we were trained harsher than in military to take over the world when most of us are only fourteen."

"Well, we are S-class criminals!" Ozrock yelled, furious. How dared these pseudo-aliens look down on them, real aliens _and_ members of Ixal Fleet? "If you were trained to take over the world, then we were out to _destroy_ a planet!"

"Correction, you all only _attempt_ to destroy a planet," Gazel smirked, combing his hair with his fingers. "Eventually, you will fail. Being defeated by Earth Eleven. Even though we will be defeated by Raimon in the end, at least we still managed to destroy more than half of the schools in Japan before that. What did you destroy then?"

Ixal Fleet growled. Loudly. These pseudo-aliens dared to mock them?! Unacceptable!

"To be fair, _we_ didn't destroy schools," Gran said. "It was Reize, remember? He was the one who destroyed those schools. All by himself."

"Oh right," Burn nodded, a smug look on his face. "Hear that, aliens? Reize singlehandedly destroyed more than half of the schools in Japan to dust. With _one_ shot. And he is the member of the _second rank_ team."

"Not to mention, he is the youngest captain," Desarm added. "He is still thirteen when he started to go out and destroy schools. Have any of you real aliens done something as destructive at the age of thirteen?"

Okay, now Ixal Fleet had nothing to say to compete to that. Because, let's face it, while they were deemed as S-rank criminals, none of them ever singlehandedly destroyed anything to dust at the age of thirteen.

"W-Well," Ishigashi tried to think of something. "We kidnapped Tsurugi Kyousuke and Potomuri Emnator!"

"And our _second rank_ team kidnapped Zaizen Sousuke, _Prime Minister of Japan_ ," Gazel smirked coolly.

"Beat that, aliens." Burn added, smirking. What were you going to do now, Ixal Fleet?

"We can turn your Souls against you!" one of Ixal Fleet members shouted. Even though this information meant nothing to Aliea students.

"I believe you have forgotten," Reize spoke. "We don't have Souls. So basically, you can't turn them against us."

So true.

"Well, because we are real aliens, we are stronger than you!"

"Not really," Ulvida said. "Have you read Inazuma Eleven Wiki? According to it, Midorikawa Ryuuji, or Reize, is the _only_ character to tear the net of a goal with a shot, and _one_ of _two_ characters to make the ball burst due to the power of his shot. If you are stronger than us, then why none of you can do what Reize did?"

"And, if you are stronger than us, then try and pass this ball around with the speed faster than ours," Desarm smirked, snapping his fingers as he finished his sentence. Just like that, one of Aliea signature black balls were thrown at Ixal Fleet, and all the aliens watched in disbelief when the ball left a crater on the field once it decided to listen to the call of gravity and dropped to the earth.

"What the-?" Ozrock was the first one from his team to get back the ability to speak. "You expect us to pass this thing around? Impossible!"

"Why?" Reize raised an eyebrow in amusement, as he kicked an identical black ball to Diam, who then passed it to Pandora, who passed back to her captain. "We can do this with ease, so why can't you, if you are stronger?"

Ozrock growled at the mocking tone, and he turned to see his teammates struggled just to _lift_ the ball from the ground.

"I-Impossible!" His teammates panted. "Just how heavy is this thing?"

"Pathetic much?" Gazel scoffed. "Couldn't even lift it. And they dared to say they were stronger and better than us. Yeah right."

"Why you-" Before any threat could escape their throat, Ixal Fleet was cut off by Desarm.

"Real aliens, huh? You bring shame to the alien title with how weak you are. We deserve to be called aliens more than you."

"Now, listen here-"

Again, they were cut off. But this time, it was Gran who did it.

"No, YOU listen here. Real aliens or not, there is no mistakes that you are pathetic, that you are weaklings. And you know how Aliea deals with weaklings?"

"They get destroyed, as easy as that." Reize said.

"Enough talk. Give me the ball," Gran ordered. "I'm going to deal with them myself."

No one in Aliea said anything to that, as Reize quietly passed Gran one of the black ball. Once the ball touched his foot, Gran kicked it to the air.

"No one is allowed to say they are better than Aliea students! Die, Ixal Fleet! Limiter release! Tenkuu Otoshi!"

.

.

.

"Uh, Gran-sama?" Reize called, as Tenkuu Otoshi hit Ixal Fleet with full force. "You do know that hissatsu belongs to Season 3, right? We are in Season 2…"

"Like I care." The captain of Genesis muttered, turning around. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Just like that, Aliea students retreated from the indoor field, leaving behind the members of Ixal Fleet, all sprawled over the floor, unconscious.

Let's just hope they weren't dead…

 **~ x ~**

… _ **after all, after being hit directly by Tenkuu Otoshi, when Hiroto is in Gran mode and has released his Limiter, along with using Aliea signature black ball, it sure will be a miracle if Ixal Fleet members can survive after this attack.**_

 _ **Well, there's we go. Not much of a showdown, but oh well. Still hope you like it though, and find it amusing. Sorry if this fic offends the fans of Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy, but, as someone who has devoted her soul to Aliea Gakuen, I hate the idea of real aliens show up in IE universe. It's like they are mocking Aliea members, which to me is the crime deserved worse than death. Besides, aside from having this Soul thingy, these real aliens suck. Our beloved pseudo-aliens are bazillions times better.**_

 _ **Okay, enough rant. Thank you for reading this fic, and please leave a review on your way out. And once again, happy birthday, Ina-chan! Hope you like this birthday gift ^-^**_


End file.
